


Jerk

by Dylalan



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: Chris Mclean was an utter jerk. A sadistic monster. A heartless bastard. A man who took nothing but joy in torturing teenagers.Lindsay thought he was neat.
Relationships: Chris McLean/Lindsay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been really into Total Drama lately, and was fascinated with Chris. This was just something that wouldn't leave my head. Pretty short, but I might continue it, if anyone is interested.
> 
> This takes place probably just about a week before Lindsay's elimination.

Chris Mclean was an utter jerk. A sadistic monster. A heartless bastard. A man who took nothing but joy in torturing teenagers.

Lindsay thought he was neat. Sure, he was awful to her too, usually. Mocking her lack of intelligence, or throwing her off a cliff. But that was his job right? At least she thought it was.

And sometimes he was so nice to her. Telling her she looked hot, or that no, she wasn’t getting kicked off, stop listening to what Heather keeps telling her. He was going to help her out, don't worry about it.

\-----------------------------

Gwen had confronted Lindsay that morning, looking concerned, not that Lindsay had noticed. Lindsay didn’t notice a lot of things.

“Hi Glenda!” She chirped, cheerfully, not seeing the flinch Gwen gave at the misnomer.

“Hey.” Gwen paused, looking reluctant to keep going. “I saw you talking to Chris last night, and I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay?”

Lindsay tilted her head to the side, confused. Of course she was okay, why wouldn’t she be? Last night Chris had stopped her, right outside the mess hall. Usually he waited until she was alone, on the beach, tanning, or after she had left the confessional, or he brought her to his camper. Never when anybody was around. Never when there might be a camera nearby. He told her that he wanted it to be a secret. Lindsay loved secrets, she was so good at keeping them. She almost never told them to anyone. Unless they asked, or it came up in conversation. Or if she thought someone wanted to know it.

But he was adamant she not tell anyone, and he was such a good kisser, so she managed to keep quiet.

But last night, right after another one of Chef's so called meals, he had caught her by the wrist, leading her next to a nearby tree. He'd started his usual thing of not letting her speak, and immediately kissing her. But that night it led to nothing more, because there was the sharp snap of someone stepping on a tree branch.

Chris had frozen, hand halfway up her shirt, lips still against hers, before jerking away. He glared at her. "Don't go anywhere near that again, got it, dude? Try it again, and that will be an instant elimination. Go back to your cabin." And he had left her, dazed, eyes filling with tears. Had she done something wrong? She had gone back to her cabin, quickly forgetting the incident.

Gwen snapped her fingers in front of Lindsay's face. "Lindsay? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Gladys. I'm great, why? Is something wrong?"

Gwen shifted, frowning. "It's just, last night, I saw you, and I thought I saw...."  
There was a tap at her shoulder, cutting her off. Gwen turned, and paled. Chris was standing behind her, smiling as usual, but there was menace behind it. "Problem here, dudes?" Gwen shook her head quickly. Lindsay waved at him cheerfully.

"Hi Chip!"  
He gave her a patronizing smile. "Hi, Lindsay." He looked back at Gwen. "Gwen, I need to talk to Lindsay, in private. Excuse us, will you." She nodded silently, glaring at him. He grabbed Lindsay's arm, ignoring her complaint, dragging her away.

Gwen looked after them, forlornly.  
\-----------------------

Lindsay was confused. Chris seemed mad at her, and he was almost never angry with her. It was always Heather! Or.... Duncan. Or Gwen. Pretty much everybody but her.

But now he was fuming, pacing around his trailer. Muttering.

"Do you know how dumb that was of you? No, of course you don't. Why would you? What did you tell her?"

Lindsay just stared at him, blankly. Chris sighed.

"Lindsay? Did you tell her anything about us?" Her eyes brightened.

"No! I promised I wouldn't, Kyle, and I didn't!" His eye twitched at the wrong name. "She just asked me if I was doing okay, and I am!"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Good. Make sure you don't tell her anything more, okay?" Lindsay nodded vigorously. "Good. You can go." She turned to leave.

"Oh, just one more thing, Lindsay." She turned back towards him, and he trapped her against the wall with his arms, kissing her thoroughly , before letting her go again. "Challenge is an an hour. Meet me back here tonight. Okay?" Lindsay nodded again, dazed, but smiling.

She could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is an abuse of power situation. I'm not trying to make it seem right, or okay. In real life, it never would be.
> 
> But this is a story.


End file.
